Une visite inattendue
by S0ledad
Summary: Après une quinzaine d'années passées à Azkaban, Bellatrix, la plus loyale des partisans de Voldemort, est de retour chez les Malefoy... Mais Narcissa ne s'attendait pas vraiment à revoir sa sœur.   Texte concourant pour le Bal des Sorciers 2018 (Magical Events).


Ce texte a été présenté lors du concours de fanfictions organisé par Magical Events lors du Bal des Sorciers 2018 (Abbaye de Fontdouce.

Le sujet était : **Après une quinzaine d'années passées à Azkaban, Bellatrix, la plus loyale des partisans de Voldemort, est de retour chez les Malefoy... Mais Narcissa** **ne s'attendait pas vraiment à revoir sa sœur.** **(1000 à 5000 mots).**

* * *

Une visite inattendue.

Narcissa Malefoy, assise bien droite dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque familiale, avait le regard fixé sur les pages jaunies d'un vieux livre à la reliure argentée. Malgré sa concentration apparente, elle ne parvenait pas à lire. Son esprit s'évadait loin des lignes manuscrites. Posée sur la table basse, la Gazette du Sorcier indiquait en gros titre qu'une évasion massive venait d'avoir lieu à Azkaban. Parmi les portraits des évadés, celui d'une femme à l'air dédaigneux attirait particulièrement son regard. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle : Bellatrix Lestrange, sa sœur. Fervente admiratrice et servante de Lord Voldemort, elle avait été emprisonnée à Azkaban lors de sa chute. Contrairement à son époux Lucius Malefoy, elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper à sa condamnation. Mais contrairement à l'aristocrate, elle n'avait jamais nié sa dévotion au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait affirmé avec fierté qu'elle était la plus fidèle des Mangemorts, celle en qui le mage noir avait le plus confiance. Elle croyait fermement à son retour et avait refusé de se défendre des crimes dont on l'avait accusée. Elle avait été condamnée à la prison à vie, coupable d'avoir entre autres méfaits torturé les Londubat jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. De par ses actes ouverts, Bellatrix avait entaché la réputation de la famille. Non pas que les Malefoy avaient une excellente réputation, mais leur noble nom imposait le respect dans le monde des Sorciers.

Les pensées de Narcissa Malefoy furent interrompues par le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Étant donné l'heure tardive, elle n'attendait pas spécialement de visiteurs. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit son elfe de maison ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, une voix sèche exigea d'entrer. Ces quelques mots suffirent pour reconnaître l'identité de la personne.

— Cissy ! Où te caches-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'accueillir toi-même ? Dis à ta vermine d'elfe de me laisser passer !

Le peu de couleurs quitta les joues de l'intéressée. Bien qu'elle se doutât que sa sœur ne tarderait pas à venir la voir, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle débarquerait le lendemain même de son évasion. Affichant un air indéchiffrable, elle descendit les marches d'un pas mesuré.

— Bella, la salua-t-elle sobrement, congédiant son serviteur d'un geste de la main. Comment vas-tu ?

— Merveilleusement bien ! Je suis enfin libre ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ces horribles vêtements, soupira-t-elle en désignant sa tenue de prisonnière totalement débraillée. Où as-tu mis ma baguette Cissy ?

— Ta baguette ? répéta sa sœur, dubitative. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Elle doit probablement être sous bonne garde au Ministère, comme toutes celles confisquées par le Magenmagot. Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner jusqu'ici sans elle ?

— Par Portoloin, mais laissons ce genre de détails pour plus tard. Je ne supporte plus ces haillons !

— Je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller. Tu peux utiliser les commodités en attendant. Deuxième porte sur ta droite, précisa sa sœur, toujours dans un calme olympien.

Dès elle eut tourné les talons, elle plissa le nez, l'odorat incommodé par la forte odeur corporelle de son invitée surprise. De toute évidence, les cellules n'étaient pas équipées d'une salle de bain. Elle prit dans son armoire une robe cintrée sombre, certaine qu'elle serait au goût de sa cadette. Vingt minutes plus tard, Bellatrix réapparut métamorphosée. Ses cheveux emmêlés perlaient d'eau et gouttaient sur le magnifique tapis en velours. Sa sœur lui lança un sort de séchage.

— J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença la Mangemort satisfaite. Il a apprécié ma loyauté sans faille. Il tient à me confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Il a préféré attendre mon retour plutôt que de la confier à un autre, insista-t-elle d'une voix prétentieuse. Ton mari n'est pas dans ses bonnes grâces d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

— Lucius est immédiatement revenu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son appel, répliqua froidement Narcissa. Nous avons été contraints d'adopter un visage plus neutre jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres refasse surface. Il le sait et nous a pardonnés. Lucius a une position sociale et professionnelle importante. Grâce à lui, le Maître sait tout ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. Alors, bien que ta loyauté envers lui soit admirable, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle lui ait été très utile dernièrement.

— Attention Cissy, ma patience a des limites. Ne te crois pas autorisée à m'insulter.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et incendiaient la benjamine qui resta de marbre.

— Alors garde-toi de tes propos méprisants envers ma famille, rétorqua-t-elle.

— N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. JE suis ta famille.

— Tu es ma sœur mais Lucius est mon mari, le père de mon unique fils.

— En parlant de Drago, j'espère qu'il a reçu toute l'éducation nécessaire pour servir à son tour notre Maître.

— Drago connaît tout le protocole aristocratique, cela va sans dire. Il va passer ses BUSES cette année. Il est bien trop jeune pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, tempéra la mère, les battements de cœur s'étant intensifiés dans sa poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas encore majeur qu'il ne doit pas être à la disposition de notre Maître ! Il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur.

— J'imagine que tu vas t'installer dans notre manoir ?

Il était temps de dériver vers un sujet moins dangereux. Au fond d'elle, elle refusait de croire que l'avenir de son fils soit au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago pourrait prendre la relève de son père au Ministère, se marier à une jeune femme au sang pur tout aussi respectable que lui, et fonder une famille comme elle-même l'avait fait. Recevoir la marque des Ténèbres était le meilleur moyen de lui gâcher la vie. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses pensées à ses proches. Un tel affront lui vaudrait la mort.

— Et bien, je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit. Mon propre manoir a été vendu par des abrutis du Ministère. Et comme je ne peux pas non plus accéder à la maison des Black, tu vas pouvoir bénéficier du plaisir de ma compagnie.

— J'en suis ravie, déclara Narcissa d'une voix acide. Lucius ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Nous dînerons dans une heure. Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'ami de l'aile ouest. Mon dressing t'est ouvert le temps que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe.

— J'ai surtout besoin de ma baguette. Mais étant donné l'immense influence et les relations privilégiées que ton mari a avec les gens du Ministère, je suis sûre que je vais très vite la retrouver, minauda-t-elle à l'oreille de sa cadette.

— En parlant de mari, où est le tien Bellatrix ? se renseigna son interlocutrice, méfiante. Va-t-il se joindre à nous ?

Bellatrix ne prit pas le temps de répondre et fit volte-face lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte s'ouvrir.

— Ah Bellatrix, je me doutais bien que je te trouverai ici. Quel plaisir de te revoir, déclara poliment Lucius. Je vois que tu as pris tes aises, la toisa-t-il avec ses yeux gris glacials, dévisageant sa tenue.

— Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... sache que le plaisir est partagé. Je constate que tu t'en es bien sorti ces dernières années. Tu as gardé ta place au Ministère malgré le fait que tu te sois fait prendre à l'époque. À ta place, j'aurai honte d'avoir trahi notre Maître.

— Sache pour ta gouverne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a pardonné et est satisfait de la place que j'occupe au Ministère. Il en tire de grands avantages stratégiques. Peux-tu en dire autant pour toi ?

— Il sait que je suis la personne en qui il peut mettre toute sa confiance ! Peut-être que tu espionnes les affaires du Ministère, mais c'est à moi qu'il a confié sa grande mission... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Cela suffit Bellatrix, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir ce genre de conversations aujourd'hui. Je suis attendu dans une heure chez les Nott et j'aimerais dîner en paix auparavant.

— Je vais dire à notre elfe de maison de te servir dans le salon un peu plus tôt. Tu as reçu plusieurs hiboux aujourd'hui. J'ai déposé le courrier dans ton bureau, dit Narcissa, usant de tout son tact pour éviter tout heurt.

Le sorcier hocha brièvement la tête et prit congé des deux femmes. La Mangemort le suivit du regard, affichant clairement une moue dédaigneuse. Puis, brusquement, elle se retourna et saisit le bras de sa cadette, changeant diamétralement d'attitude.

— Alors Cissy, raconte-moi : que s'est-il passé pour toi ces dernières années ? Quelles nouvelles chez les sorciers ? souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, l'entraînant dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le sofa.

La mère de Drago Malefoy s'appliqua à dissimuler au fond de son cœur et de son esprit les sombres pensées liées au retour de sa ténébreuse sœur. Après tout, si elle occultait son fanatisme démesuré qui l'avait mené à disparaître de sa vie durant quinze longues années, elle pouvait ressentir une certaine satisfaction de la retrouver. Enfant, elle vouait une admiration secrète à ses grandes sœurs, à la fois si semblables physiquement mais opposées psychologiquement. Lorsque Andromeda, l'aînée issue de l'union de Cygnius Black et de Druella Rosier, avait choisi d'épouser Ted Tonks, un sorcier d'ascendance moldue, elle avait été disgraciée de la famille. Heureusement, Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient sauvé l'honneur des Black en se mariant à des sorciers de sang pur. Avant cela, elle avait une relation plutôt complice avec Bellatrix. C'était sa confidente la plus proche. À son sens, leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés uniquement à cause de la dévotion sans faille de Bellatrix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservera ? Peut-être que leur relation allait s'assainir et que tout ira pour le mieux ? Narcissa Black souhaitait vraiment le croire. Elle décida d'accorder une nouvelle chance à sa sœur, désireuse de retrouver en elle une amie, une confidente et surtout une alliée en ces temps troublés.

* * *

Je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions.  
Merci !


End file.
